


Poems for the Broken

by TommyStark0770



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, LGBTQ Themes, Love Poems, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyStark0770/pseuds/TommyStark0770
Summary: Sometimes I need to rant, so, I do it, but in the form of all kinds of poems and other stuff.Some of these are rants, some are poems, some are ideas, and some are just random.Anyway, this is my life I guess.





	Poems for the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of suicide, death, and other dark themes

As I finally let go

I put my hands on your heaving chest

Explosive sounds leave your mouth

Millions upon billions of water droplets fall beneath your eyes

Falling down your soft cheeks

I pull you close

You can't feel my touch

But my mark is there

While mine has brought you peace,

Yours brought me fiery agony.

Our marks united.

You promised forever but you left me early

We planned our future and tied so many knots

Yet you cut them all

I trusted you with the strings of gold...my mistake

I'll continue to watch over you

Your tears hurt, but your loss hurts even more

I left without the chance of saying goodbye

That's how it went with everyone else

And just like they did, I left with nothing more than a note.

But unlike everyone else, I really left a deep, unforgiving, and non-removable mark.

~A.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some themes and stuff below, it'll help inspire me.


End file.
